


Cracked Reflection

by Parasite_Satellite



Series: Golden Candy [7]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fuck Canon, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Jules and Midas are siblings, Kidnapping, Pre-Canon, Rue and Sorana are sisters, Swearing, Those big brother instincts are strong, Yes I know Midas is Jules dad, i don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite_Satellite/pseuds/Parasite_Satellite
Summary: Events in this story take place before Chapter 2, season 6When Midas gets kidnapped, it’s up to Jules, Zoey and a group of friends to track him down and save him before time runs out.Rue wants to make Chaos Agent happy, and she’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen, even if it costs them her safety.
Relationships: Chaos Agent/Midas (Mentioned) (Fortnite), Jules/Mave (Fortnite), Midas/Sorana (Mentioned) (Fortnite), Midas/Zoey (Fortnite), Skye/Orin (Fortnite)
Series: Golden Candy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171937
Kudos: 3





	1. After the Fortnitemares

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I started writing this fic before Chapter 2, season 6, so I appreciate it if no one goes and tells me that Jules and Midas aren't siblings. Yeah, I know that. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie. I was pissed when it was confirmed that Midas is Jules' dad. I genuinely thought they were siblings cause they looked so close in age. 
> 
> So, what I'm I going to do now? Simple, I'll keep writing fics, though I'll still write Midas and Jules as siblings as that's what I'm more comfortable with. (The perks of cannon divergence)
> 
> All my fics will be apart of a Fortnite AU where Midas and Jules are siblings. (And Midas is dating Zoey)

Rue awoke with a gasp as she inhaled the frozen air around her. Their eyesight was blurry. The only thing they could make out was the vague shape of The Ruins in front of them. She touched her face. Her glasses were gone. "Great," Rue mumbled in annoyance while she grabbed onto the cold, grey wall for support, pulling herself back up, ignoring the numb pain that engulfed her body. Rue took another breath. She could smell a mixture of smoke and blood. Wait, blood? Hesitantly moving her fingers to her upper lip, Rue could feel wet blood dripping out of her nose.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" 

Rue covered her mouth when she heard a voice she didn't recognize. The sound of unfamiliar footsteps coming her way caused Rue to shiver. Fearing for her safety, she ducked down behind the wall to keep herself hidden from the strangers. If they weren't in so much pain, Rue could have taken them out without a problem. Rue concealed her gasp when she noticed her black coat had faint droplets of blood on it. 

"What do you mean?" Questioned a masculine voice with a croaky tone. 

"I mean what you did to Midas, he looked to be in so much pain." Replied a feminine voice. 

Rue leaned close to the wall, listing intensely to the two strangers. 

"I didn't create the spell. I didn't know it was going to be that painful. At least we got the book back. That's all that matters."

Rue raised an eyebrow as she listened to their conversation. What were they saying? Could that explain why Midas looked so different earlier? She kept her head low when she heard the footsteps walk away from her, slowly leaving her in complete silence. As soon as she felt the coast was clear, Rue kneeled back to the ground to look for her glasses. 

"Where are they?" Rue squinted, her hands tracing over the floor for them. The last thing she needs right now is missing glasses. "I swear if she's broken them-" She grumbled to herself, crawling away from the wall. Rue recounted the fight from earlier. She only grazed Jules' skin with her knives before she punched her in the face, after which Jules proceed to knock her glasses off and beat her up. Rue shook her head, trying to get the memories out of her head. The only thing she did was give her a black eye. Rue sighed, remembering what they said to her. No doubt she was going to be fired. "Whatever. I would rather work with Chaos Agent then her." Rue didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to harm Jules. It's not her fault she got wrapped up in this. It's not her fault that her brother and Chaos Agent have a history together.

*Crack*

Rue snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a cracking sound underneath her. Looking down, she saw her glasses. Her hand pressed on on one of the lenses. "Great, just great," She sighed in an annoyed tone as she picked the glasses up and placed them on her face. One of the lenses had cracked. Looking around, Rue was able to see the damage caused by the explosions and the unconscious Ghost henchmen that surrounded the area. "Chaos?" Rue called out in a panicked worry, glancing around for her Shadow companion. He can't have gone far. He wouldn't leave her, right? "Don't be an idiot," Rue whispered to herself. "He wouldn't leave me, and even if he did, he wouldn't do it deliberately." Gazing at the night sky above her, Rue scolded herself while looking around for Chaos Agent. 

"Get to the docks!"

Rue froze in her spot when she heard another unfamiliar voice in the distance. Turning around, she saw some Ghost henchman getting up from the ground. "Clear the area," Another voice echoed in the debris. 

Trying to be as quiet as she can be, Rue slowly started to back away from The Ruins. Her eyes kept locked on the Ghost henchmen while making sure that not a single one of them was looking at her. Rue gulped the last thing she wanted was to be interrogated by Ghost spies. Rue didn't know what they would do to her, and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

"Where's Midas?" A third voiced questioned.

The second voice replied in a choked tone. "Last I saw. Midas was carried away by his friend."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's still alive."

Rue didn't know what surprised her most from the Ghost henchmen's words. The fact that Midas was still alive or that he had friends. 

"Find Chaos Agent or Rue," A fourth voice called out. "Find them and arrest them." 

Rue's blood ran cold. Without thinking, she sprinted away from them and towards The Ruins entrance, close by the river. She needed to get out of here now. While running, she tripped on her feet, causing her to fall face-first into the concrete ground. Lifting her head and sitting up on her knees, she lamented to herself, trying to hold back tears. "I just wanted to make him happy." She held her arms tightly. The pain was starting to become intolerable. 

Before she picked herself up and returned to running, her eyes caught something on the ground. It was blood, and it was still wet. On closer examination, Rue realized that it wasn't hers. The blood in question seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. It almost looked like there was glitter in it. Rue smirked. She knew who's blood it was. A devilish idea began to bubble in her head. Taking out a test tube and a cotton swab from her duffel bag, she began to collect the blood off the floor. A smirk grew on her face as her twisted idea began to take a stable form, "I want to make Chaos happy, and I'll do whatever it takes. If he can't kill Midas, I'll give him the next best thing."


	2. Four Months later

To say Jules was pissed would be an understatement. She stomped out of the Holly Hedges shop with a bag in hand. Her cheeks were red with anger. "How do you even confuse Magnesium for Copper?! They don't even look alike!" She complained to Mave, making her way to the car. Jules wasn't a morning person. She had to leave the house without having breakfast. Jules didn't want to leave early, but they had no choice. She needed the metals, and they weren't exactly easy to get in Apollo. She looked at her watch. 09:23 AM. "Just great," Jules grumbled to herself. "I haven't even got half of the stuff off my list yet." She calmed herself down when she felt Mave's hand on her shoulder. 

"There now," Mave reassured her girlfriend calmly. "The day is still young. We'll be able to get the other materials in no time." She peaked at the list in Jules' hand. "Look at it this way. You only need six items, and they're all in Slurpy Swamp, which is only a couple of minutes away."

Jules sighed, looking between her list, Mave and the bag in her other hand. She ranted, "But it's going to take hours to wait for them. Not to mention, I still don't have my Magnesium. By the time I get everything, it'll be late in the afternoon, giving me less time to build my contraption."

"Does it matter that you get everything today?" Mave countered.

"Yes!" Jules answered loudly, shoving the list in her bag. "I promised Sparkplug and Kitbash that it's going be ready for them tomorrow." She grumbled, putting her hand to her face. "By the looks of it, I'll probably have a late lunch today." 

"I told you to eat before we left,"

"I know, but I had to get here early for the metals. They sell like wildfire. First come, first serve." The two women stopped by Jules's car. Mave rested by the car boot while Jules opened the back door to chuck her bag on the seat. "This is impossible," Jules muttered, closing the door and leaning next to Mave. "I need help."

"Can we help?" Jules and Mave stood up straight when they head a masculine voice they didn't recognize. Looking ahead, they saw someone fall out of a bush in front of them, followed by two other people walking out by the sides. Mave and Jules smiled when they noticed who they were. Walking up to them was Skye, Lexa and Orin. Skye pulled a toothy grin while Lexa helped Orin remove some twigs and leaves from his hair.

Mave chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. "Lexa," She beamed. "What are you doing here? I thought Jonesy had you working today."

The younger girl shook her head, crossing her arms together with a shrug. "That's what I thought too." She answered coldly. "I haven't heard from him in a week, so I decided to join these two in the secret service." She pointed to her brother and Skye with a tiny smirk. 

"Strange," Mave muttered. "I haven't heard from him either."

"Maybe it has something to do with The Zero Point?" Skye hummed curiously, putting a finger to her lip.

Jules shrugged her shoulders, glancing towards the three. "He could be busy with work," She spoke out loud. Her eyes stopped when she saw Orin. "Oh, you must be Skye's new friend."

The teenager brushed some white hair out of his eyes before reaching his hand out to the engineer. His eyes gazed at her arms. "The name's Orin," He announced, shaking the woman's hand. "Skye's told me a lot about you." Skye started to hop in place when Orin mentioned her name. "Your tattoos are pretty sick,"

"Thanks," Jules smiled, flexing her arms, causing Mave to blush. "I designed each one myself." She turned to Skye. "Your friend's got some good taste."

Skye grinned, putting her arm around him. She agreed. "Yeah, Orin's the coolest guy I know."

A giggle from Lexa caused everyone to turn towards her. The girl wiped a tear from her eye as she composed herself. "Yeah, right, Skye," Lexa snorted. "You sure we're talking about the same guy?" Her words caused Orin to scowl at his sister.

The conversation ended when Jules felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Immediately she pulled it out, checking to see who was ringing her. To her surprise, it was non-other than Zoey. "Hmm, that's odd." Jules thought to herself. "Zoey never calls me," Jules started to feel uneasy. She didn't know why but seeing Zoey calling her instead of texting her like she usually does, rubbed her the wrong way. 

"Who is it?" Skye asked, trying to peak at Jules' phone. 

Jules swallowed a lump in her throat that she didn't know she had. They turned to Mave, then back at Skye. "Just a friend," She answered quickly. "Can you guys give me a second?" Before anyone could respond, Jules sprinted away from the group, leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

Once she was sure that she was out of ear reach. Jules answered the phone, placing it to her ear. "Zoey?" Jules spoke, a hint of worry in her voice. "What's up?"

"Jules!" Zoey was almost screaming her name through the phone. Her heavy breathing and gaps for air, coupled with the sound of her crying, made Jules' stomach sink. Zoey, one of the most positive residents on Apollo, was crying. Something was wrong.

"Z-Zoey?" Jules asked, trying to keep a calm composure. "What's going on?"

Zoey whimpered on the other end of the phone. She spoke at ar rapid pace. "Listen, you need to get to Midas' house right now. It's an emergency." 

"Emergency?" Already, thousands of terrible scenarios began to play in her head. The thought of something awful happening to Midas made her feel sick to her stomach. "Zoey, tell me what's going on."

"I got a call from The Good Doctor that he saw a group of people break into his house. They-they took him. I don't know who, but someone took him."

Jules was sprinting back to the car, holding onto the phone for dear life. "Took him? What do you mean?" She screamed in a panic.

"Midas has been kidnapped," 

"Jules?" Mave questioned with concern, seeing her girlfriend dash back towards them. She noticed Jules' spar hand reach into one of her pockets. 

"Get in the car!" Jules yelled, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks as she pulled her keys from her pocket. 

"What's going on?" Skye asked with worry while she played with her jacket. 

Jules shoved her phone in her pocket, quickly jumping into the driver's seat. "I'll explain on the way. Just get in!" She ordered. 

Without a second to spear, everyone darted into the car before Jules sped off, almost breaking the speed limit as she drove out of the Holly Hedges car park.


	3. Not a trace of Gold

Jules almost crashed into a wall when she stopped outside Midas' home. "Fucking traffic," Jules grumbled to herself as she darted out of the car and towards Midas' house, with Mave, Skye, Orin and Lexa behind her. She stopped when she came face to face with his door. It laid on the floor, damaged beyond repair. Jules inhaled sharply to prevent herself from crying as she slowed her speed and walked into the house. 

The sight inside almost caused the young woman to faint. She froze in her spot as she observed everything in front of her. It was a complete mess. On the floor were various items and objects, all scattered around the place. Not to mention that the furniture appeared tossed to the side. When Jules caught a glimpse of a shattered window in front of her, all she could do was break down in tears, huddling herself for comfort in the ransacked room.

"Oh my god." Lexa gasped in surprise, covering her mouth in reaction to what she saw. Orin placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. He looked just as shocked as she did. 

Mave slowly walked towards Jules, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a soft hug. She let Jules cry into her shoulder while she observed the room herself. "Who could have done this?" Mave questioned out loud. 

"We don't know," Replied an upset voice beside them. The five friends turned their attention to Zoey, who rested by the wall, her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks soaked with tears. Zoey opened her arms out for Skye, who quickly lunged into her friends embrace. The older girl held her close as Skye started to weep into Zoey's hoodie.

Jules pulled away from Mave and stared directly at the candy girl. She inquired her with a stern voice. "Do you know what happened?"

In response, Zoey held Skye tighter, slightly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know anything." She sniffed. "Jekyll called me, saying that he saw someone brake into his house. Other then that, I know nothing."

"Where is he?"

"He's upstairs with Brutus, Tina and Meowscles."

Almost on cue, Brutus, Meowscles, Tina and The Good Doctor shuffled down the stairs. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed everyone else in the front room. 

"Find anything?" Zoey asked, gently patting Skye's back to quite her sobbing.

Jekyll was the one to speak. He fiddled with his round glasses before replying in a sorrowful tone. "Afraid not," He glanced at Jules and Mave. "Ah, I see you've invited some of your friends."

Immediately, Jules dashed towards Jekyll and grabbed him by his suit collar. "Tell me everything!" She demanded, staring straight into his eyes. Rage rising in her voice. "Tell me who took Midas!"

"Jules!" Brutus snapped, instantly using his brute strength to get in between the two. Seconds later, Mave walked over and grabbed Jules by her shoulders, pulling her away from the two men. During this, Meowscles and TNTina went to help Zoey console the teenagers, who looked on in worry.

The Good Doctor fiddled with his glasses again. His body shook while he backed away from Jules. "Oh my," He stammered. "Well, Miss Jules, I'm afraid I don't know much as I only saw the commotion from my window." He looked up, recalling his memories of earlier. "I saw a group of four-no, five men. I think they were men, barge into his house. I can't say much for their description because it seems like they were wearing disguises."

"There was more than one?" Jules fretted, her eyes growing wide. She tried to get closer to him, but the firm grip of Mave's hands and the look of Brutus covering Jekyll's body with one of his arms made Jules slow to a stop. "Can you describe the disguises?"

Jekyll nodded his head, placing his hands behind his back. "Of course," He started to ramble about the kidnappers' appearance. "For starters, they were tall, maybe six-foot or more. I know they were taller then Midas. They were bulky in shape, similar to you, Brutus," He pointed at the man next to him. "The reason I mentioned that they were wearing disguises was that they looked like monsters. Similar to Ripply, except their skins were red."

Everyone fell silent after they heard The Good Doctor's statement. TNTina and Meowscles' eyes glanced at one another in fear, Jules' breathing became heavier, Brutus stepped away from him, and Skye pulled away from Zoey, shaking her head in reaction to the words. 

"What's going on?" Orin broke the silence, walking over to stand next to Skye. "Do you know who the red monsters are?"

"Yeah," TNTina answered in a whispered hush, leaning by the wall for support.

"There not disguises," Brutus deadpanned, his voice booming through the room. "Those are Sludge monsters. Shadow created them to be brainless henchmen. We thought they got decommissioned when the island flooded, but it turns out we were wrong."

Jules slowly moved her head to stare at Zoey, her eyes growing wider. She spoke with choaked breaths. "There's only one person who can control the Sludge monsters, and that's the former leader of Shadow." Zoey shook her head, already knowing what Jules was going to say next. "Chaos Agent."


	4. Phase 1 begin

On top of a large, sharp rock, Rue sat crossed legged, admiring the view in front of her. To her left was the Apollo lighthouse with it's iconic red and white striped pattern. To her right was Coral Castle. She took a second to admire the temples scattered around the castle in the center of the sinkhole. The sound of the waterfalls surrounding Coral Castle brought some peace to Rue in that short moment. The last four months had been hectic for her. It didn't help that Chaos Agent hasn't been making things easier for them. 

"He's only acting like that because he's stressed," Rue muttered to herself, bringing her knees to her chin. The past months haven't been easy for the two, with both Ghost and Shadow hunting them down to arrest them for their crimes of the attempted murder of Midas and Jules. The two had been in hiding since then, planning out their next attack. So far, Chaos Agent was acting secretive about what he had planned, not giving Rue a single hint which annoyed her. Then again, she was also keeping her plans a secret from him. She stroked her necklace while she reminisced on her project. 

She looked back on the memories of her secret plan, causing her heart to ache sadly. Rue shook her head. "Stop it," She grumbled to herself. "You shouldn't be forming attachments with them in the first place." 

The sound of a motorboat heading her way snapped Rue out of her thoughts. She held her breath as her eyes quickly darted to the waters in front of her. There she saw a boat coming there way at lightning speed. On that boat were five Sludge monsters. The moment she saw their faces, Rue's wicked grin returned to her face. Without a second thought, she pulled herself up and skipped down the rocks to meet them. 

Reaching the sea's edge, Rue watched the boat pull to the shore before the Sludge monsters jumped out, each appearing to be carrying something. "Ah, the cavalry has returned." Rue sang happily, clapping her hands together as she skipped over to them. "I see Chaos Agent sent you out for some errands. That must have been boring." She knows they won't respond or listen to her, but Rue didn't care. It wasn't that different from talking to the other Shadow agents from before. She danced around them, observing what each monster carried. "Let's see what you got." Rue scoffed. "It's all a bunch of random junk. Why would he want this stuff-"

Rue stopped in their tracks when she came face to face with the final Sludge monster. In his arms was an unconscious Midas. His writs and ankles were tied in metal chains. Her lips trembled, and her body shook from the sight. "M-Midas?" Rue stammered while the Sludge monster walked past her and into the building behind her. "Wait!" She called out, following the creatures in front of her.

"I see the mission was a success," Rue stopped in her tracks when she heard his cold voice in front of her. She looked ahead to see Chaos Agent slowly walk towards the motionless man. A shiver went down Rue's spine when they saw Chaos' hand reach out towards Midas' face. The last thing she wanted to see was blood splashed on Chaos Agent. Quickly as he did, they pulled away and stared at the Sludge monster. He ordered. "Put him in the prison cell. You know the one. I'll deal with him later." The Sludge monster nodded his head as he followed Chaos Agent towards the cell. Rue gulped before rushing to catch up with her former boss.

"Chaos," She called for him, the two now walking side by side. Chaos didn't react to Rue's presence. "What's going on?" She questioned, "How did you find him?"

"Research," Chaos Agent answered coldly.

Rue adjusted her glasses, gazing between Midas and Chaos Agent. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill him." 

The young girl almost tripped on her own two feet when she heard what Chaos said. "Kill him? What about torturing him for intel? Or how about-"

"Shut up, Rue," He snapped at her, slightly swinging his head to face her. The two were now standing outside the prison cell while the Sludge monster dropped Midas onto the cold floor inside. "I've kept that bastard alive for too long," He slammed the prison door shut, trapping Midas inside. "Once I have everything ready. I'll be sure to give him the most painful death known to man. I want him to suffer."

"But what about the surprise?" Rue asked in a panic, briefly moving out of the way to let the Sludge monster walk pass her. "I've been working on it for months now, and I wanted to show you. I thought it could be a better alternative than killing him."

Thanks to Chaos Agents gas mask, and his monstrous blank form, it was hard to tell what facial expression he was pulling. Rue had to rely on his body movements. She heard a sigh escape his mouth. "Two hours," He pulled up two fingers. "That's how long you have to get it ready for me. If it's up to my standards, I might consider it,"

Before Rue could speak, Chaos Agent turned around and walked away from her, leaving them alone. Rue sighed, mentally telling herself that he was just stressed. Rue was about to leave, but the corner of her eye caught something that made her jump with a gasp. There she saw Midas on the floor staring straight at her. His pupil was the size of a pinprick. He didn't say anything, nor did he move. All he did was stare at Rue. Their eyes locked on each other for a few seconds before Rue sprinted away in a panic, leaving Midas alone in the cold cell.


	5. The only thing left to do

"Zoey, please calm down," TNTina ordered, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. She was hyperventilating as fresh tears spilt from her eyes. 

Zoey shook her head, catching her breath, "Keep calm? Keep calm!" She whimpered in a scream. "How can I keep calm. Chaos Agent's got him. He's going to kill him!" She turned towards Jules. "Jules, do you remember when Chaos Agent and Midas had that fight. He had a gun to Midas' head. He was going to kill him if you didn't intervene." 

The mention of the fight caused Jules to shake in fright, leaving Mave to comfort her. "Stop it," Mave ordered Zoey, keeping Jules close to her.

"But she's right," Jules butted in. "If I didn't jump in to save him, Midas would be dead. Now that Chaos is alone with him, I-" Jules couldn't even finish her sentence before crying in Mave's embrace.

Lexa stared at her brother, who was hugging Skye for support. She questioned everyone. "Isn't there someone we could call for help? Aren't there any police or detectives on Apollo that could help us?"

The Good Doctor was the one to answer the teenage girl. He explained calmly. "Here's the thing, we don't have the police here, and Apollo only has three detectives. Last I check, they aren't too keen on helping Ghost or Shadow agents," He glanced at Brutus, who was still standing next to him. "Other then that, I don't think there's anyone else that could help us."

"They what do we do now?" Lexa asked out loud in hopes of someone giving her an answer. Instead, silence fell over the destroyed room, except for some sniffling from Zoey, Skye and Jules.

Lexa was about to speak again before a voice arose next to her. It was Skye, pulling away from Orin and standing up straight, rubbing a few tears out of her eyes. "I know what we can do," She spoke with growing confidence. "We'll go out there and save him. We can work together to find Midas before Chaos Agent hurts him."

"How are we going to do that?" Jules asked, gently moving out of Mave's embrace. "First off, no one knows were Chaos Agent is. No one has seen him in months. How are we supposed to find him?"

Skye's eyes danced around the room before stopping at Jules. She sniffed, trying to hold back tears. She pulled out her sword and held it close to her. She lifted her head and attested, still with confidence. "I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to at least try. Midas is our friend. We can't let Chaos Agent have his way with him." Skye placed her sword behind her back. "When I first joined The Agency, everyone underestimated me because of how young I was, except for Midas. He was always there for me, supporting me and helping me out with the paperwork. I can't do nothing after he's done everything for me. He's like a brother to me,"

"I got to agree with Skye," TNTina butted in, pulling away from Zoey and crossing her arms. "Midas was the first friend I made when I joined The Agency. He was the only genius dumb enough to back up my projects. I've always promised that I'd repay him. I'll guess I'll do that by saving his ass from that monster." The two friends pulled a toothy grin in reaction to the other's words.

"If you guys are going off to rescue him, then count me in," Skye and TNTina turned to Brutus, who spoke in a calm but determined tone. "You're going to need all you can get. Don't think I'm going to stay here and let my friend get murdered." He pulled out his butcher's knife. A wicked smirk appeared on his face. "I want to give that man hell."

Orin and Lexa looked at one another but knowing what the other was thinking. The two siblings put their arms around Skye, both pulling a crooked grin. Orin was the one to speak first. "We'll join you guys. It looks like you need all the aid you could get. As a Y-Lab Rescue Ranger, it's my job to save people. It would be stupid of me not to help you."

Lexa patted Skye's back. She declared. "A friend of Skye's is a friend of mind. Plus, I want to show off the new upgrades I got to my robot suit."

Everyone turned their attention to Meowscles, who stood in the corner of the room. "What about you, Meowscles?" Skye questioned with a smile. "Are you going to help us?"

Meowscles cleared his throat before chatting in a mixture of various cat noises. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for The Good Doctor, who looked on with bewilderment. 

"Pardon me," Jekyll stammered out. "I'm afraid I don't speak feline. What did Meowscles say, exactly?"

TNTina responded with a small smile. "He said that he sees Midas as family too and that he wants to make it up to them for almost killing him with a shark."

Skye smiled wider, glancing over at her friends. "I guess you could say we're going on another mission. It'll be like the good old days," She stopped when she noticed Zoey. She leaned by the wall with a neutral face. "Zoey?"

The green-haired girl sighed while she clasped her hands together. She began in an earnest tone. "Midas is the most important person to me. We've been through everything together, and I can't imagine my life without him. When I first met him on that garbage pile after Apollo flooded, I promised myself that I would protect him, and I plan to keep that promise." She stared straight at Skye. "I'm joining you guys. I know I'm not a spy or a hunter, but I still want to help Midas in any way I can. I love him."

A soft, 'Awww' from Skye brought Zoey's smile back to her face. Everyone now had their eyes on Jules and Mave, who were in the middle of the room. 

Jules wiped a tear from her cheek. Her body slumped a little as she lamented to everyone. "He's my brother. He's the only family member I have left." She took a deep breath. "Words can't express I much I despise Chaos Agent for what he put Midas and me through. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that bastard doesn't lay a single finger on him."

"If that's the case, count me in too," Mave announced, placing a hand on Jules' back. "Why have one hunter helping you when you could have two. If Chaos Agent is as bad as you say, then I'll be happy to beat the living daylight out of him. Plus, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't help Jules." The last sentence brought a smile to Jules.

"I think that settles it," Skye asserted, raising her sword to the air. "Let's go and rescue Midas."

"But where do we start looking?" Brutus questioned in his deep voice. "Apollo is massive. It'll take us weeks to explore the whole island. There must be some way to track Midas down, or at least give us a vague idea of where he might be-"

"The compass!" Zoey yelled out, putting her hands to her cheeks. Her eyes grew wide at the realization in her head. 

Orin's brow furrowed at the older woman's statement. "What, compass?" He inquired.

Zoey answered the boys' questions at a rapid pace. Her voice was growing more chipper by the second. "The compass I gave to Jules on Christmas. It's a magic compass that always points towards Midas," She brought her attention to Jules, who's eyes were also growing wide. "Jules, please tell me you have it."

In a hurry, Jules reached down into her trouser pocket. Everyone watched her pull out a small, golden compass. "I never leave home without it," She replied happily. Quickly, she placed the compass flat on her palm, watching the needle spin intently. Everyone leaned in to see where the needle fell. They watched it spin to a stop, pointing north-west. 

"Woah," Orin breathed. "How does it know that Midas is that way?"

Skye clapped her hands together, turning towards her friend. "One word," She grinned. "Magic." She hoped in place before dashing to the door. "Lead the way, Jules," Skye ordered, pointing outside. "Let's go and save our friend. Operation: Rescue Midas is a go!"

Jules dashed out of the house with Skye while everyone else followed close behind. Zoey was the last to leave, stopping under the damage door frame to look behind her. There she saw The Good Doctor picking up one of the chairs on the ground and putting it back upwards into its normal position. 

Zoey tilted her head. "Jekyll, you're not coming?" She asked her friend.

In response, The Good Doctor stood up straight, shaking his head and fiddling with his glasses. "No, I'm afraid not," He explained. "I'm not a fighter. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to 'tag along', as they say. Not to mention, someone needs to clean this place up. We don't want our friend coming home to a messy house, now do we." 

"I understand," Zoey mumbled, slightly nodding her head. "I'll call you as soon as we're out safe and sound."

Jekyll smiled, waving goodbye to his friend. "Good luck, Miss Zoey," He replied in a whisper as he watched her run out of the house to join the others.


End file.
